Jwr's Birthday Special
The Jwr birthday special was a special created for jwrfan11 in celebration for his birthday. It is 10 minutes long and possibly one of the most longest and anticipated specials ever created (even surpassing Rise of The Skeletons.) It took approx.. 2 weeks for Katie to finish rendering as well as put little edits. Plot As Freddy Fazbear gets prepared for Jwr's birthday. He makes a checklist of tasks that need to be completed and ready by the time Jwrfan's birthday comes. Problems arise as his friends are unfocused on the tasks and do not follow his simple rules. Eventually Freddy's friends and their annoying shenanigans turn things more chaotic than needed. Foxy refuses to participate which makes Freddy force him, Chica is woken from her sleep by Freddy throwing her out of the office, and Golden Freddy eats the cake when he's not allowed to. Freddy finally hits his boiling point and his head explodes when he witnesses the eaten cake. Puppet comes to his rescue and fixes Freddy by giving him a new head piece. Freddy thanks him but is shocked that his friends actually decorated the place while he was unconscious. Invites are sent out of everyone at this point and the party starts. Things are normal at the party and everyone is having a swell time. However, Chica falls asleep with the cake in the oven which causes the kitchen to catch on fire. Toy Bonnie smells the smoke and burning and brings along Toy Chica to go investigate it. As they enter the kitchen, they try their best to take out the fire, even using a extinguisher to try to take out the fire. But Toy Chica decides to be a dumbass and throws it into the fire causing a chain reaction of explosions and destruction. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica try to warn the others, but it's far too late as the pizzeria begins to explode. Toy Chica tweets on Social media the next day on how Chica left the cake in the oven. The animatronics then host the party at a different establishment the next day. Jwrfan11 pulls up and walks in, only to be greeted by the other animatronics awaiting his arrival. Admirable Animation Details * During the meditation scene with Golden Freddy. His hat actually comes off as Freddy and Foxy scuffle. * After Foxy recovers from getting up from his head hurting, his fingers actually move and recoil back. * Freddy's ears move a lot in the scenes he is in. * Golden Freddy's fingers actually move as he puts his finger into the cake. * Springtrap actually walks in the scenes he's in. * Springtrap's ears actually move as he walks (But a little bit too fast...) * Springtrap actually has a different walking animation than the others * Foxy and Springtrap's beer bottles actually touch. Unadmirable Animation Details. * Some of the keyframes are broken in some scenes. This is mostly noticeable in the kitchen scene with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. As she takes the extinguisher from Toy Bonnie, her body noticeably does some shaky and weird movement. * Funtime Foxy dancing is a sequenced animation and not actually animated by Katie and was put there just for filter. * The Animation is just plain dark and difficult to see in some areas. * Has audio issues that Katie did not bother to fix. * The scene with Katie's persona and Freddy was confusing and plain awkward. * Springtrap's ears are very broken in almost all of the scenes he as been in. Trivia * There are a lot of scenes referencing old past series that Mackenzie has created. * There are NO easter eggs in this. Category:Specials